


Wild

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [43]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili and Kili enjoy the full moon night.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr: 143  
> Werewolves

The night was dark, and the soil wet underneath their feet. The rain clouds had been encroaching the whole day, and had chosen the night to release their heavy load.

Fili didn’t care.

They had one night every month. One night to run wild and free, with no worries nipping at their heels. A little bit of rain – or even a lot of it – would not deter them.

The opposite really, with Kili jumping and yipping, trying to catch the rain. Fili tackled him, just because, wrestling in the mud, no care about proprietary or status or all of those silly civilized things.

The moon might not peek through the clouds tonight, but it was still the night they were closest to the beast within – no boundaries, no rules, just impulses and fun to be had.

Being a werewolf was supposed to be the worst curse imaginable, but it had never brought them anything but freedom, whether on paws or on feet.

Not that they would ever tell anyone that. Tell them that they played more that they hunted, enjoyed each other’s presence more than any maidens walking through the woods – not that there were many.  
No, let them think they were thoughtless, raging beasts, too dangerous to be locked up inside the mountain. 

Let them be free.

-

The early morning rays found them rolled up together, wet to the bone, and warmed by their shared spark, wild spirits in their element.

“I wish the full moon could be every night, Fili. I wish we could stay out here forever.”

The encroaching dawn always left Kili wistful, the words by now as much tradition as their full moon incursions were.

But Fili’s spirit, long thought caged by duty and responsibility, longed to break the chains of their routine.

The usual warm teasing and slight reproach would not leave his lips, and the sudden silence brought Kili’s eyes to his.

“We can not change the moon.” he started, slowly, testing if his step would hold, or if he might plummet to the darkness below. “But who says _we_ can’t change? Run free everyday. Let them worry, let them search. We could be far away.”

Perhaps it was true, that the wild wolf spirit now resting in their bones was a curse that would inevitably overtake them. But if the joy in his brothers eyes, the laughter in the air, and the wind at their backs was truly a curse, an evil to be fought – then he was a sinner by choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with how this one turned out! ❤️  
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
